


Собирая семена

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Missing Scene, Other, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash, Sakaar (Marvel), Tentacle Rape, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Грандмастеру срочно требуется садовник, который позаботится о его любимом цветке. Локи решает помочь





	Собирая семена

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).



> Спасибо за беттинг aleks mac  
> Работа написана для команды [fandom Loki all inclusive 2018](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593503)

— Я очень и очень расстроен, — Локи чуть было не закатил глаза — за последнюю неделю он уже как минимум трижды слышал эту фразу, и каждый раз по абсолютно дурацкому поводу.

Грандмастер, властитель Сакаара — планеты, куда ведут десятки сотен порталов, — был в дурном настроении с самого утра. С того момента, когда стало известно, что его кузен — кажется, Карло — Локи не был уверен, что правильно расслышал, — самовольно сбежал и скрылся в трущобах где-то на окраинах города. А так как окраиной на Сакааре считалось всё, кроме башни Грандмастера и близлежащих построек вроде арены для «Боёв чемпионов», то и искать преступника никто не собирался.

— Вернётся, никуда не денется. Или его сожрут обитатели свалок, — Топаз, охранница и правая рука Грандмастера, плотоядно ухмыльнулась, окидывая взглядом свиту своего хозяина.

— И то верно. Вот вечно ты находишь что-то хорошее даже в самой плохой ситуации, — Грандмастер ласково похлопал её по наплечной броне и продолжил: — Но всё равно проблема остаётся! Кто будет следить за моим садом вместо него? Кто? Кто, я вас спрашиваю?

Свита потупила глаза, а Локи заполошенно просчитывал в уме, стоит ли согласиться на недостойный царского отпрыска труд. Вообще-то ему давно было пора проявить активность. Первый интерес Грандмастера к его персоне уже угасал, а Локи даже не смог приблизиться к нему так же, как заносчивая 142-я, наёмница из сакаарской армии. Про неё говорили, что она притащила некое чудовище для участия в боях на арене, и что теперь этот монстр стал любимым чемпионом Грандмастера. И настолько тщательно охраняемым, что Локи до сих пор даже не смог увидеть, кто это. Не то чтобы он действительно интересовался плебейскими играми, как называл про себя «Бои чемпионов», просто хотел узнать, как можно втереться в доверие к безумному тирану, сакаарскому властителю.

— Вы жестокие и бесполезные! — Грандмастер продолжал гневно потрясать кулаками в воздухе и, кажется, уже тянулся к плавильному жезлу — опасному оружию, действие которого Локи видел лишь однажды. — Никто! Никто из вас не понимает, что мой Кахикатса должен на днях зацвести! А ведь…

— Мой друг! — Локи выбрался из-за спин тесно сбившихся подданных в глубине зала и гордо прошествовал к трону под ошарашенными взглядами остальных. — Мой друг, я… Я понимаю твою боль. Доверь это дело мне, и ты не разочаруешься. В детстве я любил проводить время в мамином яблоневом саду, так что любовь к растениям у меня в крови.

Локи нёс околесицу, наслаждаясь вытянувшимися от удивления лицами приближенных к телу Грандмастера подданных. Даже 142-я казалась донельзя шокированной и… Испуганной? Локи с подозрением бросил взгляд на остальных — он же не согласился сейчас на что-то опасное? Все выглядели слегка напряжёнными, что было нормально в присутствии сумасшедшего властителя Сакаара: кто-то прятал глаза, кто-то нервно хихикал. Ну, а кто-то даже возбуждённо осматривал его с ног до головы. Ничего необычного.

— Ооо, это прекрасно! Прекрасно, — Грандмастер всплеснул руками и подмигнул саркастично изогнувшей брови охраннице: — Ну, разве это не прелестно? Мы даже и не ожидали получить такого чудного, кхм, смелого и необычайно, исключительно, необыкновенно ш-ши-э… Э-э-э, слово на букву «шэ»?

— Шлюховатый.

— Нет, не… И вообще, если даже да, разве это было когда-то преступлением? А, всё. Вспомнил, — Грандмастер подошёл к возмущённому перепалкой Локи и нежно приобнял его за плечи. — Необыкновенно шшшикарного садовника!

Локи нервно сглотнул и постарался как можно очаровательнее улыбнуться в ответ — ему совсем-совсем не понравилось то, что он рассмотрел в глазах пристально глядящего на него Грандмастера.

— О, я тоже очень рад, мой друг. Служить тебе — это…

— Да-да, это счастье. — Грандмастер замахал руками, прогоняя облегчённо вздохнувшую свиту, и потащил совсем-совсем не упирающегося — ну, возможно, самую капельку — Локи за собой. — Ну, идём, Лакей. Я всё тебе расскажу, и ты сразу же приступишь к своим новым обязанностям.

— Локи!

— Лаки-локи… Как тебе будет угодно, Локи. — Грандмастер хитро взглянул на своего спутника и, интимно прижавшись к нему, зашептал прямо в ухо: — Признаюсь, я был так расстроен сегодня. А расстроенный же ищет виновных, сам понимаешь. И я, если честно, всё равно собирался назначить козлом отпущения тебя, ха-ха. Как хорошо, что ты сам вызвался.

***

Локи выяснил, что ему следовало присматривать всего за одним растением в комнатах Грандмастера. Это и был Кахикатса — как называли его местные с той планеты, откуда его вывезли, — тот самый любимый цветок сакаарского властителя. Внешне он походил на странный клубок из крупных, почти в руку толщиной, голубых ростков, смутно похожих на щупальца морского чудовища. Локи даже засомневался — сад ли ему предстоит охранять, — но Грандмастер уверил его, что это лишь видимость, и растение полностью безопасно. Кончики ростков-щупалец были окрашены розовым, такого же цвета были наросты на их стеблях — Грандмастер указал на них, говоря, что это означает скорое цветение и выпуск семян. «Семян?» — «Да. Мой Кахикатса цветёт так редко и тут же отдаёт свои семена. Смотри не пропусти этот момент! Они так легко гибнут без воды».

Ещё раз обойдя вокруг выемки в полу — округлой чаши, где в воде покоились ростки Кахикатса, — Локи вздохнул: в его обязанности входило следить лишь за достаточным уровнем жидкости, и больше ничего. Ну и нужно было собрать семена в подготовленную для этого тару: прозрачный, наполненный водой кувшин. Если кузен Грандмастера сбежал с этой работы от скуки, то Локи бы этому даже не удивился. Растение порой слегка «оживало», сворачивая и разворачивая «щупальца», но было это так редко, что Локи даже начало клонить в сон — да уж, не такую придворную карьеру он себе представлял.

Очнувшись в очередной раз от лёгкой дрёмы — он уснул прямо на полу у края чаши с растением, — Локи с недовольством заметил, что плотные побеги обвились вокруг его туловища.

— Да что за напасть? Отцепитесь! — Локи с трудом принялся разматывать тугие шершавые стебли, ругаясь и ворча. — Идиотский куст! Ну, отстань от меня!

Стоило освободиться от одного ростка, как на его место уже лез другой, а третий пытался обхватить руки. В конце концов Локи оказался полностью в предназначенной для Кахикатса чаше. Халат, который он не сменял с самого Асгарда, противно намок и мешал двигаться. Ему удалось нащупать под сплетением толстых и гибких стеблей «тело» растения — ствол с более грубой поверхностью, чем на ростках. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это просто ствол и Кахикатса на самом деле не живой. Стараясь держаться за него, как за опору, Локи принялся тянуться к краю чаши ногами. Задумка удалась, и он зацепился за небольшой выступ, окаймляющий выемку с чашей в полу. Локи начал подтягиваться, сгибая колени и продолжая бороться с лезущими со всех сторон щупальцами. «Давай, давай. Ещё чуть-чуть», — подгонял себя мысленно Локи. Дело шло к успеху, он почти выбрался.

Упругий росток, что он с силой оторвал от живота, свился в пружину и, распрямляясь, точно вцепился Локи в колено.

— Нет, нет, нет!

Правая нога скользнула вбок, а левая была зажата в тугой хватке и притянута обратно в чашу. Локи дёрнулся — и погрузился по грудь в воду. Чувствуя стопами, что не достаёт до дна, он попытался держаться поверх наглого растения. В любом случае, кто-то же должен был прийти проведать его, так что стоило хотя бы просто дождаться помощи, раз самому выбраться не удавалось.

Локи выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться и удобнее расположиться. Сильно тянуло ногу: одно щупальце розовыми наростами давило на неё так, что, казалось, вот-вот оторвёт. Локи принялся раскачиваться, попутно пиная свободной ногой по мешающему стеблю. Раз! Не удалось. Два! Чуть легче стало двигаться. Три! Раздался треск — и штаны начали расползаться прямо по косым швам на бедре.

— В самом деле? — возмущённо воскликнул Локи, не веря своим глазам: это был его единственный наряд с самого прибытия в Сакаар, и другого не предвиделось.

Мерзкое растение медленно стягивало оторванную выше колена штанину. Локи, уловив, что давление стало слабее, тут же согнул обнажённую ногу. Благо, она легко выскользнула из намокшей ткани. Теперь он был схвачен растением лишь за пояс и руки. Конечно, можно было бы попытаться ещё раз дотянуться до края чаши, но Локи решил не рисковать: порванные штаны — всё ещё штаны. Даже с внешней иллюзией приятно знать, что хотя бы что-то прикрывает задницу.

Но было ещё кое-что гораздо более отвратительное. То, чего он, бултыхаясь и барахтаясь, не заметил. Одно из щупалец влезло ему прямо в прореху и теперь пыталось зацепиться, свиваясь, за что-нибудь. Локи прекрасно себе представил, что будет, если толстое щупальце схватит его за член. Оторванная штанина из-за этих мыслей показалась сущей мелочью. Он начал вертеться, изгибаясь всем телом, и наконец ему удалось сместить щупальце чуть набок, а затем и вовсе назад. Локи облегчённо рассмеялся и уселся на дрянной свивающийся стебель — теперь-то он ему не повредит.

Как же он ошибался.

Вначале показавшееся простым шевелением сворачивающегося стебля движение под ним превратилось в целенаправленное ввинчивание в него через одежду. Локи заелозил, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения, но щупальце вокруг талии внезапно начало сильно сжимать его, утягивая ниже в воду. В панике Локи принялся дёргаться, пытаясь вырваться из хватки грозящего утопить его растения, но сделал только хуже: руки вытянуло наверх так, что он словно повис на них, а за пояс его тащили под воду. Он буквально оказался растянутым. Единственное, ему больше не грозило захлебнуться в воде.

В задницу ему снова начало что-то тыкаться. «Да что им там, мёдом, что ли, намазано?» — сердито подумал Локи, бултыхая под водой ногами и пиная надоедливые липнущие к нему стебли. Ему показалось, что мокрая ткань штанов уже влезла ему в зад, настолько сильно пихались в него розовыми кончиками ростки-щупальца. Он забился, отчаянно раздавая удары ногами, но тут его в очередной раз дёрнуло за руки, до боли вытягивая вверх, а в промежности с силой принялось давить нечто твёрдое. «Ох, нет!» — паническая мысль прервалась криком. Локи, не сдерживаясь, завизжал:

— Нееет!

Штаны порвались по шву, и теперь кончик щупальца бился ему прямо в зад. Локи сжимался, напрягая ягодицы и не пуская захватчика. Сквозь воду он видел, что между ног у него толстый, с руку в обхвате, голубой стебель. Влезть такое в него не могло, но по другим росткам Локи видел, что заканчиваются они тонкими розовыми кончиками, а значит, ввинтиться оно могло с лёгкостью даже в его тесно сжатую дырку. «Вот уж нет, не дамся! — подумал он зло. — Не на того напали! Не дам — и точка». Тут же щупальце втиснуло в него свой кончик.

— Ой-ой-ой, — Локи затряс в воде задницей, стараясь избавиться от лезущего в него и распирающего своим холодным стволом стебля. — Вот так, во-о-от так. Ага! — Ему удалось пинком отодвинуться от надоедливых щупалец и почти освободиться, как… Нет, оно пролезло ещё глубже. — Сдохни! Отвали! Аааа!

Локи заныл, чувствуя, как его насильно растягивают снизу. Он старался держать ягодицы напряжёнными, а дырку максимально сжатой, но наглому щупальцу хватало всего лишь малого расслабления Локи на выдохе, чтобы пролезть глубже, царапая всё внутри шершавой поверхностью. Словно нанизанный на кол, он хныкал, впуская в себя толстое и неприятное нечто. «Проклятый Кахикатса! Я вырву все твои отростки!» — думал Локи, всхлипывая от сильнейшего натяжения в заднице. Его дырка была такой тесной, что не могла так скоро принять в себя толстый стебель, и Локи боялся, что очередным рывком щупальце порвёт её и всё-таки влезет прямо в его сжавшиеся от ужаса кишки. Он заплакал от отчаяния, представляя, как Грандмастер со своими прихвостнями найдут его, проткнутого насквозь наглым растением. Да ещё с порванными штанами! Локи зарыдал ещё горше. Он старался всего лишь понравиться местному царьку и даже пока не пытался ни разу его убить! Так за что ему такие муки?

— За что? — сорванным от плача голосом застонал Локи, впуская щупальце ещё глубже.

Внезапно что-то изменилось. Он почувствовал едва заметное дрожание вначале в руках — это на щупальцах, державших их, медленно начали распускаться розовые наросты, оказавшиеся почками нежных цветов. В то же время из кончиков щупалец начала выделяться какая-то мутная с белыми крупинками слизь. То же самое начало происходить и с щупальцем на его поясе, а затем, как со стыдным возбуждением почувствовал Локи, и внизу. Прямо там. Он не успел как следует разобраться в собственных ощущениях, как вдруг его руки стали свободны, а щупальца просто, разжавшись, опустились к воде и свернулись в клубки. Локи бы даже упал, если бы тут же не вцепился в твёрдый ствол под собой.

Стягивая с пояса более не хватающие его стебли, он рассмотрел, что за слизь вытекала из их розовых кончиков. Это было что-то вроде густого древесного сока с мелкими твёрдыми капельками — семенами? — и сладковатым ароматом. Капелек или семян, как догадывался Локи, было совсем чуть-чуть в каждой порции слизи. Всего штук пять-шесть. Он вспомнил, что Грандмастер настоятельно требовал обязательно следить за уровнем воды и что семена тоже требуют влаги. Поэтому аккуратно смыл с рук и с пояса налипшую слизь и, подтягиваясь к краю чаши, выполз наконец-то наружу.

С влажным чмоком от его задницы отлипло уже совсем даже не хищное щупальце, и Локи устало провел меж ягодиц ладонью. Что бы он себе ни представлял, но кровавых разводов не было. Видимо, кончик щупальца не успел зайти в него слишком глубоко. Локи мысленно похвалил себя, что продолжал крепко держать задницу сжатой — да, стойкость в таком деле была крайне важна. На раскрытой ладони он насчитал всего три семечка. «Хм, печально, — без капельки грусти заметил Локи про себя. — Ну, значит, оставшиеся во мне так и погибнут». Не то чтобы Локи отличался излишней мстительностью — и когда это ещё месть была лишней? — но в вопросах, касающихся неприкосновенности собственной задницы, был крайне строг. Он ещё не оставил мысли об уничтожении дурацкого растения, но решил повременить с этим, пока не расквитается с самим хозяином Кахикатса.

«Оно, конечно же, безопасное!» — мысленно передразнивал Локи Грандмастера, смывая с рук в чашу последние семена и доставая оторванную штанину — она ненужной тряпкой плавала на поверхности. Он сердито выжал её, думая, зачем она вообще ему сдалась. Хотя действительно не стоило оставлять следы того, что Локи мог так глупо попасться в лапы, а точнее, щупальца Кахикатса.

— Глупый, глупый Локи, — забормотал он себе под нос, — не будешь засыпать подле опасных растений.

Послышалось клацанье ключ-карты, а значит, его наконец-то решил кто-то проведать. Локи быстро засунул мокрую штанину себе за пазуху, набросил на себя вид, подобающий отпрыску Одина, и принял соответствующую этому позу. Говоря попросту, он крайне высоко вздёрнул нос. Царственный вид включал в себя целые штаны и любимую тёмно-зелёную накидку. И хотя Локи чувствовал, как мокрая одежда липнет к его коже, внешне он являл собой само совершенство. И знал это.

— Ну что, живой? — дрянная девица, 142-я, зашла шаркающей походкой и с деланным безразличием окинула его холодным взглядом. — Пришла сменить тебя. Грандмастер собирает очередную оргию на «Коммодоре», так что лучше посижу здесь. Хм, ну а ты иди.

— Если думаешь и здесь обойти меня, то очень зря. Я уже собрал семена. Вот, — гордо закончил Локи, указывая на чашу со свёрнутыми в клубок и словно спящими щупальцами.

Он бы и хотел сдержаться, но наглая девица одним своим присутствием заставляла его вести себя безрассудно. «Прямо как Тор», — пронеслись в его голове непрошеные мысли.

— Ты собрал? — ошарашенно оглядела его с ног до головы 142-я.

«Завидует», — довольно расплылся в ухмылке Локи, забывая о ноющих и саднящих внизу мышцах. Девица же подошла к выемке в полу и осторожно бросила взгляд на щупальца. «Вот бы тебя так, как меня», — мстительно подумал он, разглядывая тесную броню своей прямой конкурентки и делая себе пометку перед уничтожением Кахикатса испробовать растение на 142-й.

— Ты идиот, Локи, — к его удивлению, она даже привычно не исковеркала его имя. — В воду же добавлены солёные камни!

— Камни? При чём тут…

— Сакаарская соль не позволяет погибнуть Кахикатса, но после неё семена не взойдут! — 142-я посмотрела на него со смесью ужаса и жалости, но вдруг заметила стоящий поодаль, так и не тронутый прозрачный кувшин с водой. — Вот же! Ты же должен был просто собрать семена вот сюда! Ты что же, просто смотрел, как оно выплёвывает всё в воду?

— Я решил, что без разницы, куда… Вот же ж… — Они посмотрели друг на друга, казалось, буквально на миг перестав быть конкурентами в гонке за благосклонностью сакаарского тирана, но тут же приняли обычный воинствующий вид. — Слушай, я сделал, что мог! Да и как иначе их собрать?

— Ну как «как»? Хватаешь самый толстый росток, как только Кахикатса начинает цвести и извиваться. Сжимаешь его покрепче — и всё. Только и успевай подставлять кувшин. Все ростки разом начинают выплёвывать семена. Тут главное — успеть. Их же очень мало бывает… Ну и не подходить близко. Хм, а то утопит.

Локи промолчал, обдумывая полученную информацию и поджимая саднящую задницу. А затем спросил, стараясь не интонировать лишнего:

— Ну и часто тебе так легко удаётся собрать семена?

— Слушай, я и не вызывалась собирать их, — 142-я сердито посмотрела на него. — Вали уже на корабль к Грандмастеру.

Локи хмыкнул, многозначительно глядя на неё и давая этим знать, что он понял: участие в оргиях на «Коммодоре», личном корабле Грандмастера, её пугало больше, чем риск быть утопленной Кахикатса. Да, впрочем, вряд ли она не знала и об остальных опасностях.

***

Выйдя из комнаты-сада и выбросив в мусорный уничтожитель оторванную штанину, Локи быстрым шагом направился в сторону площадок для кораблей. Из-за мокрой одежды его пробирало холодом, а в животе немного тянуло и бурлило — он не ел с самого утра, а потом началась вся это свистопляска с растениями, — так что он предвкушал как минимум хорошо наесться. Ну и как максимум — не попасться никому в руки. Впрочем, прошлые пару раз ему удавалось отбиться иллюзиями и танцами, так что в целом он был в себе крайне уверен.

Его появление в главном зале «Коммодора» никто не заметил — все уставились на беснующуюся парочку в центре импровизированного круга: близняшки-наложницы, любимицы Грандмастера, устроили какое-то представление. Локи не увидел подробности за стоящими плотной стеной придворными, да и не очень-то ему этого хотелось. Хватило жадных охов и вскриков — наверное, разыгрывали «Пленение эльфов великанами». Он же направился на чудный запах, обещающий ему небывалое пиршество.

О, да… Локи сглотнул, в очередной раз сознавая: Грандмастер точно знал толк в развлечениях плоти.

Небольшие столы были уставлены рядами дымящихся блюд и невиданных яств. Локи с трудом мог угадать, что это были за существа до того, как стали угощением на оргии сакаарского властителя. Тут были и гады, и твари, и всякая прочая нечисть, но так искусно приготовленная, что в животе у каждого тут же поселялся бурчащий голодный монстр. Локи облизнулся и нацелился на соблазняющий хрустящей корочкой бок маргюга — водного чудовища, неимоверно ужасного, но и в той же степени вкусного. Ох, наконец-то он поест и уймёт это дикое урчание в своём животе.

— Вот ты где! — Грандмастер так резко вынырнул у него из-за плеча, что из рук вылетел только-только наколотый кусок сочной маргюгятины. — Я тебя заждался. Ну как, мой милый Кахикатса хорошо себя вёл?

— О да, — Локи запаниковал — вот и что теперь ему говорить? — но, улыбаясь, продолжил: — Всё чудесно.

— Я рад… Кхм, слушай, ты что-то вспотел? Ты в порядке?

Локи действительно почувствовал слабость, но тут же напрягся, поджимая ягодицы и ощущая, как его дырка чуть не разжалась, выпуская из себя что-то. Он явственно почувствовал, что ему стоит удалиться. Очень срочно и очень быстро!

— Ммм, да, мой друг. Ох, наверное, я что-то съел!

— Съел? — Грандмастер, как специально, вцепился в его локоть и принялся с тревогой разглядывать столы. — Думаешь, здесь что-то отравлено?

— Или выпил! — Локи сжал руками бунтующий живот, чувствуя, как что-то активнее начинает продвигаться у него прямо на выход. — Мой друг, прошу! Мне нужно срочно! Ох!

Локи свело желудок от голода, а во всё ещё горящей после щупалец заднице словно что-то застряло. Он сел прямо на пол, сжимая себя и прикусывая губы — только не хватало обделаться прямо перед удивлённым его поведением Грандмастером и уже начинавшей обращать на них внимание свитой! Ох! И иллюзия тоже с него спала!

— Слушай, не порть мне вечеринку, — самовлюблённый ублюдок помахал на него руками. — Будь добр, исчезни.

Локи даже пропустил пренебрежительный тон в свой адрес, настолько ему стало внезапно плохо — нужно срочно было бежать!

То и дело сгибаясь пополам от спазмов, он кое-как добрался до своих покоев. Влетев в жаркую, нагретую за день комнату и нажав закрывающий клапан, он тут же упал на колени. Распирающее ощущение в заднице всё усиливалось, и к своему стыду Локи почувствовал, как у него встаёт. Он не мог пройти и пары шагов прямо, но его член был готов буквально порвать штаны. Локи пополз на четвереньках к кровати, надеясь переждать спазм, но тут же пожалел — ему нужно было в умывальню. Понимая, что не доберётся вовремя при всём желании, он стянул с задницы многострадальные штаны и уткнулся вспотевшим лбом в неприбранную кровать. И… Ничего.

Да что с ним такое происходило? Морщась, Локи потянулся к, казалось, растянутой донельзя дырке и наткнулся на… Да что это? Он попытался изогнуться, но ожидаемо ничего не увидел. Локи провёл пальцами меж ягодиц. Кожа была сильно натёрта из-за сегодняшних приключений: она буквально горела, а вокруг приоткрытого отверстия была слегка припухлой. Но вот, скользнув пальцами внутрь, он наткнулся на что-то плотное, гладкое и упругое. Шар? Всеотцы, да откуда в нём мог оказаться шар? Он что? Шёл по Сакаару, и в него внезапно влетел кем-то запущенный шар? Минуя одежду и крепко сжатые ягодицы?

Если насчёт одежды Локи и мог сомневаться, то уж в крепости собственных ягодиц — нет. Вот только… Он уткнулся в разобранную постель с поражённым вздохом. Сегодня его задница всё-таки пропустила одного преступного захватчика. Неужели это было то семя? Да нет, невозможно! Локи застонал, чувствуя, как вновь у него внутри усилилось распирающее ощущение. Семена Кахикатса были словно маленькие капельки, размером не больше слезинки. Неужели они могли вырасти в нём по ощущениям до размера маргюгова яйца?

Локи забил по постели руками, кляня собственную беспечность и глупость. Он лишь пытался втереться в доверие к сакаарскому властителю, но не рассчитывал самому попасть в ловушку. Ох! Снова внутри всё свело в спазме, а с члена — Локи опустил голову — тоненькой ниточкой повисла капелька слизи. Он истекал соком, словно блудница, а в его заднице что-то росло и неумолимо растягивало прежде тесный проход. До какого диаметра будет расти это семечко? А если оно станет толщиной в руку, как те щупальца?

Чуть сместившись, чтобы сесть на корточки, Локи принялся тужиться, пытаясь насильно выдавить из себя распирающую его изнутри круглую штуку. Он опустил руку, теряя остатки брезгливости, и принялся пальцами пытаться растянуть раздражённые трением стенки измученного отверстия. Вот-вот, ещё чуть-чуть! И, кажется, округлый кончик семечка начал выходить наружу! Локи всхлипнул — и тут же «яйцо» вернулось обратно, а растянутые мышцы сомкнулись над ним. Стон вырвался из его груди. Он чувствовал себя донельзя несчастным и исходил холодным потом. И он всё ещё был болезненно возбуждён! Что за кара настигла его? Локи закусил губу и решил, что если суждено ему быть разорванным распухшим семенем Кахикатса, то он получит от этого удовольствие.

Всё так же сидя на полу перед кроватью, Локи стянул с ног порванные штаны, а с плеч почти высохший от его пробежек на корабль и обратно халат и облегчённо ощутил, как согревает, высушивая холодный пот, жаркий воздух комнаты. Он скользнул, вздрагивая — руки всё ещё были холодны, — дрожащими ладонями по телу и, начиная покачиваться на корточках, чтобы «яйцо» внутри ритмично сдавливало нежные стенки, принялся ласкать себя. Спазмы боли, пронзающие его, сложились в поток наслаждения. Он завыл, прикусывая губу, но очередной виток боли лишь подтолкнул его выплеснуться прямо в кулак.

О, расслабление! Локи, часто дыша, упёрся лбом в мягкую опору кровати и встал на колени, переживая произошедшее. Еще одним спазмом из него выплеснулись последние тягучие капли, как вдруг он почувствовал, что у самого входа готово выйти семечко! Локи выдохнул, ощущая, как мягко и не натянуто напряжением его тело, и как оно готово расступиться и выпустить из себя мучающее его «яйцо». Он даже не прикасался к себе, лишь сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы ни в коем разе не сжаться на выталкиваемом из него округлом семечке. Лишь ощутив, что растянут донельзя, Локи сунул руку вниз. Да, оно выходило. Гладкое, слегка приплюснутое по бокам. И согретое его телом.

Локи вжал руки в постель перед собой и принялся тужиться, выталкивая из себя толстую штуку. Ему стало больно. Натёртую кожу саднило, а внутри был словно вбит кол. Ох! Облегчение… Локи счастливо заплакал — «яйцо» наконец-то вышло и покинуло измученное тело. Он попытался подняться и слегка повернуться, но тут же его скрутило сворачивающим кишки спазмом. Это был ещё не конец. Что-то ещё начало следом спускаться по его пустому растянутому проходу. Локи впился зубами в ткань под собой — тело его предавало. Он почувствовал, как внутри у него начинает гореть от движения крупного шара. Слепо он схватился за член, но тот был мягок и влажен. Но всё-таки истекал из головки редкими каплями, ведь для Локи происходящее уже было не болью, а стыдным наслаждением. Дрожь поднималась по хребту с приближением «яйца» ко входу. Мышцы судорожно сжимались, но не могли уже остановить это движение. Ведь Локи был так сильно растянут, что, казалось, даже щупальце в руку толщиной теперь не будет для него проблемой. И когда это «яйцо» начало мучительно долго выходить из его тела, Локи растаял от наслаждения. Его горящее истёртое отверстие пульсировало и сжималось, будто не желая расставаться с захватчиком. А из мягкого члена слабыми плевками вытекли последние прозрачные капли.

Едва дыша, Локи наконец-то смог забраться в постель. Рядом с ним на полу лежали два белых гладких семечка. Очень крупных. Такой толщины, от которой у него сладостно что-то поджалось внутри. Они действительно были немного похожи на яйца какого-то существа. «Проклятый Кахикатса», — мелькнула мысль в его утомлённом мозгу.

Локи чуть было не задремал, когда на стене засветился экран коммутатора — Грандмастер вызывал его в комнату-сад и был очень рассержен. Проклиная всех и вся, Локи выполз из постели и, шатаясь, побрёл умываться. Тело было словно разбито, ноги подрагивали, а внутри всё горело и сжималось, напоминая о пережитом. Быстро освежившись, он огорчённо посмотрел на скомканный и влажный комок возле кровати — останки его одежды, — понимая, что это уже ни на что не сгодится, но затем, чуть подумав, оторвал от халата кусок материи и смочил его. Завернув в полученный мокрый компресс семена Кахикатса, он, как есть, полностью голым, но под иллюзией внешнего лоска направился сдаваться с повинной к сакаарскому властителю.

***

Грандмастер, вновь окружённый той же свитой, стоял подле выемки в полу, где мирно перебирало ростками-щупальцами с распустившимися нежно-розовыми цветками растение. Его охранница Топаз при появлении Локи тут же подала своему хозяину плавильный жезл.

— Ну, нет! Подожди! Дай я хотя бы вначале его похвалю, — Грандмастер встал перед Локи и с усмешкой окинул его оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы, словно мог видеть его обнажённое тело сквозь иллюзию. — Знаешь, твоё отравление помогло мне раскрыть заговор. Действительно, пара придворных решила убить меня! — Локи непонимающе моргнул — неужели ему повезло? — но Грандмастер продолжил: — И я бы тебя даже сделал своей, хм, левой рукой, но ты пропустил цветение моего Кахикатса! А это заслуживает наказания.

Локи увидел, как проклятый сакаарский безумец тянется к жезлу, и решил, что пора вынуть козырь:

— О нет, выслушай меня! — поймав удивлённый взгляд, Локи старательно сделал милую мину и вынул из скомканной ткани два семечка. — Вот, мой дорогой друг, это подарок тебе.

— Ах! — разнеслось среди свиты, а 142-я, казалось, даже слегка покраснела.

— Ты восхитителен! — расхохотался Грандмастер, опасно размахивая жезлом. — Браво! Я знал, что ты очень способный. Прочь все! Публичная экзекуция отменяется. Все прочь! Ну, а ты, мой дружочек, останься.

— Как пожелаешь, — Локи закрыл за ушедшими — или сбежавшими — подданными двери и обернулся, встречая заинтересованный взгляд тёмных глаз.

— Знаешь, мой милый, — начал Грандмастер, опуская белые семечки в воду в кувшине, — «кахи» означает «семя», а вот «катса» — «шесть». Ровно шесть семечек выпускает мой Кахикатса из каждого стебля.

— Шесть? — Локи сглотнул, вспоминая три семечка на ладони — а ведь вышло лишь только два! — и вновь ощущая, как сладостно что-то давит на него изнутри.

— Сколько осталось, хм, там, где ты их держишь? Дам миллион, если покажешь, как их «добываешь».

— Осталось одно, — Локи покраснел, побледнел, но в итоге принял игру, хитро усмехаясь. — Десять миллионов юнитов — вот моя сделка.

Сбросив иллюзию, Локи предстал в лучшем своём одеянии. В мыслях он уже представлял, как покупает пару новых нарядов. А ещё — как сжигает дотла весь Сакаар, а властителя этого места мучает Кахикатса. Грандмастер, пристально разглядывающий его, отчего-то засмеялся:

— Ты забавный, — и, подходя ближе, добавил: — Согласен. Любая цена будет достойна.

Мерно плескаясь в солёной воде, Кахикатса стыдливо поджимал стебли и скручивал их тугими витками. Жар наслаждения витал в воздухе и мешался со сладким дурманом цветов. Вечерело.

Локи был на Сакааре всего лишь неделю.


End file.
